


Girasol

by KaffeeWolfe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, V | Kim Jihyun After Ending (Mystic Messenger)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaffeeWolfe/pseuds/KaffeeWolfe
Summary: Créditos (a mi): https://www.instagram.com/p/B603OijpURT/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_linkGracias por leer <3Espero que les haya gustado el escrito y el dibujo de complemento (><)
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), V |Kim Jihyun/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Girasol

El invierno jamás había sido tan desolado y silencioso como aquel que experimentó Jihyun Kim. La tristeza se asomaba por cada minuto que pasaba. El ardor en su garganta no se detenía y, las lágrimas que contenía con fervor y desconsuelo amenazaban con desbordarse infinitamente. La vida no había sido agradable con el joven fotógrafo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo había terminado de esa manera? ¿No había un camino por donde el dolor no lo siguiera atormentando? Jihyun sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, lamentando, balbuceando palabras que hubieran sido inentendibles para cualquier espectador que hubiese estado presente.

—Duele… duele mucho…

Alborotó su cabello intranquilo. Lamentando con sosiego cada palabra, cada mentira, cada omisión que había hecho a quienes más amaba. Exponiéndolos al peligro de quien más solía amar en un pasado. La voz dulce y encantadora de aquella mujer, a la cual Jihyun asemejaba ingenuamente a la belleza de un narciso y a la de un ángel sin alas, resonaba enfermamente en sus pensamientos. Atormentando sus memorias, atrapando su esencia y arrastrándolo a su enfermedad hasta volverlo miserable. Cuantas cosas toleró de ella, bajo la mascara que _el amor todo lo soluciona_. Cuantas veces se engaño a si mismo, cuando sabía de manera certera que aquello no era amor, que aquello no era más que dependencia… que la relación que tenían era una utopía que intentaba contrastar dos perspectivas del mundo. Una asumiendo que la oscuridad es la fuente de toda luz, de toda felicidad existente, mientras que el otro asumía volver su sol a quien diera su corazón, para ser feliz.

El pánico se apodero de su pecho, las lagrimas se deslizaron inmisericordes por su rostro, manchando cada extensión de su piel con su propia desesperación. ¿Cuándo acabaría aquel calvario? ¿por qué su sol en vez de brindarle la calidez que él anhelaba, amenazo con cegar su vista con la intensidad de sus rayos? ¿Qué había hecho mal para merecer el odio de aquel sol que tanto amaba? ¿Acaso él no era suficiente? Se sentía desdichado, perdido entre el todo y en la nada. Se abrazó asimismo, mientras sus ojos admiraban perdidos el atardecer que desaparecía en el horizonte. Creyó inocente que el frío no atraparía su cuerpo para envolverlo en su manto. Creyó inocentemente que las nubes no osarían cubrir el firmamento. Creía… Pero a veces, la realidad que uno tomaba por verdad, no eran más que simples ilusiones de nuestra alma. Porque pisamos piedra sobre piedra sin saber al lugar que vamos a llegar.

—Es increíble como los suspiros llenos de pena se van convirtiendo en gritos de júbilo… —murmuró, tratando de sonreír. Intentando contener aquella voz que ya se había quebrado—. Somos almas perdidas pisando tierra de nadie ¿uh? —río cansado, sollozando entre cada palabra, entre cada alarido de dolor que daba en la soledad del cuarto.

Se sentía extrañamente perdido. La brisa costera, la bruma nocturna, el frío que apaciguaba la tempestad que germinaba incontables veces en su corazón. La tormenta era ardua. En su pecho, un mar de emociones contaminaba su cuerpo. Un océano basto que le quitaba el aliento.

La realidad se distorsionaba cruelmente ante sus ojos mientras le faltaba el aire.

Nuevamente creía que en él, no existiría amor que lo salvara. Amor que le brindara aunque sea una suave caricia por su cabello descuidado. Un amor que secara sus lagrimas y las volviera suyas.

Él sólo deseaba un amor desinteresado.

Aquel en donde una sincera promesa vale más que cualquier lujo, aquel donde el amor perdura y permanece incluso después de la muerte. Que daría aquel muchacho de ojos perdidos y ojos cegados por un corazón reconstruido, para ser capaz de volver a amar.

—¿V?

Una dulce voz susurró por detrás de la puerta. Una voz familiar, que reconocía a la perfección.

—¿ _MC_ …?

Aún si reconocía a aquella mujer de ojos ambarinos y cabello castaño, le costaba admitir sin avergonzarse lo amable y lo considerada que era ella con él, a pesar de todo.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó ligeramente nerviosa, esperando ansiosa su afirmación.

—A…Adelante…

Apartó en un ligero movimiento las lagrimas que se deslizaban imperiosamente por su rostro. Sin embargo, aquel gesto no pudo opacar lo rojos que estaban sus ojos, ni tampoco su tradicional apariencia ordenada. Era hilarante, como en cuestión de segundos su alma se desmoronó por sentimientos de los cuales no era capaz de controlar. Al momento que _MC_ se adentró a la casa de V, frunció sus cejas y apretó sus labios con aparente tristeza. No era difícil darse cuenta de que la sala de estar era un desastre. Aún con las luces apagadas, la luna otorgaba un brillo natural que hacía relucir con pesadumbre el descuido de V, con él mismo y de su propia casa.

—Desde que internaron a Rika, has estado incontrolable, descuidado — _MC_ acarició levemente la mejilla de V—. Triste… me preocupas V. Me preocupas mucho.

—Mi condición… no es importante, no te preocupes ¿sí? —una sonrisa barata aclamó en su rostro enrojecido por el llanto.

—Sabes que no estás bien… no te encierres en ti. No vuelvas a realizar el mismo ciclo ¿Qué acaso no ves cuan dañado estás?

—Ya hemos hablado de esto ¿no? Por favor…

—Oh vamos, V.

Murmuró con sus ojos cristalizados.

—No seas un cobarde… no trates de huir de nuevo. Tienes la oportunidad de afrontar tus pesadillas, y ser capaz de volverlas sueños.

—…

—¿Sabes que los narcisos desprenden sustancias que acortan la vida de otras plantas u flores? Tanta belleza… tanto egoísmo, tan sólo para florecer en la soledad… acaparando toda luz, debilitando cualquier otra flor. Es triste de cierta manera. Porque naturalmente, aceptan todo, pero no entregan nada… porque los narcisos quitan más de lo que dan.

—¿ _MC…?_ —susurró desconcertado.

—¿Y sabes que se aprende con ello? Que aquellas flores por muy hermosas que sean, algunas deben tratarse en la soledad del jardín… para que otras puedan florecer. Como los girasoles que plantamos en la terraza de mi departamento. Aquellas flores que expelen vitalidad, alegría, esperanza… deben ser cuidadas con una regadera llena de agua, y con otra llena de amor.

Una sonrisa adornó sus mejillas ruborizadas, en conjunto de una que otra lagrima. _MC_ no pudo contener lo que tanto había ocultado con esmero. La situación lo ameritaba. No podía ser una mera espectadora cuando la persona que amaba se desvalorizaba, y se hacía pedazos.

—Eres grandiosa ¿lo sabias? —sonrió ante sus palabras.

—No…

—Perdóname… —sostuvo esta vez él su mejilla, enredando sus hebras de cabello entre la yema de sus dedos.

—No hay nada que perdonar, pequeño girasol.

Jihyun asintió débilmente, y en un suave movimiento, posó sus labios con ternura por encima de los de ella.

Era dulce.

Era amable.

Él decía buscar el sol en un universo desamparado… decía buscar la calidez en otros, cuando el ya tenía la suya.

Apenas separaron sus labios, _MC_ se lanzó a los brazos de su girasol, tratando de desarraigar los sentimientos y las preocupaciones que lo afligían como un niño pequeño.

Jihyun estaba intrigado, con un sentimiento dulce que desbordaba su pecho. Era cálido, estremecedor… Una ternura incomparable. Un abrazo… un abrazo siempre fue lo que deseó, y ahora, ahí estaba. Aquella mujer que envolvía su cuerpo con una seguridad envidiable y, con un amor que lo colmaba en tranquilidad.

“ _amor”._

**Author's Note:**

> Créditos (a mi): https://www.instagram.com/p/B603OijpURT/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link 
> 
> Gracias por leer <3
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el escrito y el dibujo de complemento (><)


End file.
